Tavakai: The Movie
Tavakai: The Movie is Tavakai's first movie. It is directly preceded by VakamaTK's Comics. The Long Journey Since the beginning, Tavakai had plans to make a movie. The plans for its plot have changed drastically since then, though most elements of the original will be implemented throughout the later plotline. In early 2009, still under the name of VakamaTK, Tavakai began to work on the movie in LiveSwif. He made slow but steady progress, though graphically it was quite terrible. Later, he decided to redo it, this time with better graphics and some PowerPoint drawings. 2010, he felt, was the year he would release his movie. He finished the first scene of it and previewed it to his fellow ICC members, getting good responses. Unfortunately, there is a problem of the music and frames not being in sync, which takes the effect of the music out of the part. Then, Tavakai began working on the second scene in Liveswif. He made some progress, but then in August 2010 his hard drive crashed. He lost everything--in terms of the movie: his Liveswif files and his PowerPoint drawings. He was then very grateful that he had decided to show the first scene to the ICC, because otherwise he would not have that either. Fortunately, Tavakai was able to draw the PowerPoint closeups back, and better than ever. LiveSwif, on the other hand, he decided to abandon, saying it was comparable to "wrestling a bear with chainsaws for arms." Instead, he decided to make the rest of the movie in comic format, as Lavaside Rahi had done. In December, he kicked things into high gear, and made the first comic (this being the second scene of the movie). Once finished, he released the first scene to the public, on New Year's Eve, barely meeting his 2010 goal. After making a few more movie comics, he changed his mind and began writing the entire thing as an epic. He finished during BZP's server migration. The Plot Immediately following the season finale of VakamaTK's Comics, the story begins with VakamaTK in a pool of Energized Protodermis. A strange red-and-black figure climbs out of the pool, however. Jack the Magic Pirate sees this figure, and somehow gets the feeling that it is VakamaTK. He then runs away to his castle, where he walks around trying to sort out his frustration about having his plan foiled. In the course of this, he inadvertently discovers a secret passage, and enters it. Meanwhile, the figure, who is indeed VakamaTK, is taken to the beach by The Seeker. There, he is told that the Energized Protodermis did not actually transform him, merely eat away some sort of disguise on top of him and reveal a different appearance beneath it. He proceeds to tell VakamaTK that he clearly is not a Metru Nui Matoran, but is from some other island--which he says VakamaTK should not go seek out. However, VakamaTK decides to do just that, but not tell The Seeker what he is doing. Reception The movie has been very well received so far, with many praising the PowerPoint drawings. Links *Tavakai: The Movie is contained in the TavKorp topic, found here. *The movie had a Computerized Comics Convention 2010 exhibit, found here. Category:TavKorpCategory:International ComicContinuityCategory:Movies